inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive7
Archived talk pages: 01|02|03|04|05|06 Leave new messages using the Leave message button, please remember to sign them! For any matter you're uncomfortable or you would rather not talk publicly, you can contact me at vargas☆love.com (replace ☆ with @). ---- Julian Page I guess it's because of few info since the only thing there was the were drowning from the amazon river wave :P Just wondering, what's the character's full name? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 12:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 08:35, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! NeYoDark666 14:31, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Dear, Genda Koujirou I'm NeYoDark666. I'm a new member here. I entered this wiki just a few hours ago, and just because i'm love Inazuma Eleven Anime. I hope i can talk everything about Inazuma Eleven, and befriends with most of the users of this wiki. Please remember that i'm not a bad person, and i'm quite friendly. Now I ask you - would you wanna be my friend? Your Sincerely, NeYoDark666 NeYoDark666 14:31, June 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Double Pages Hai! Got it. ^^ Sankyuu, senpai-sa...ma? xDD Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE Endou?! Is what i'm really seeing in the recent wiki activity, is Endou?! Gahh..... please tell me the whole story of the episode >_< I feel like exploding. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:58, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha XD Tsurugi stalking them? XD Maybe he's a big fan of Endou or a he idolized endou secretly XD Hey, what was the managers reactions? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:10, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Really?! LOL, I wish i can see Fideo >_< [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 09:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) galleries sori 2 bother...but out of curiosity...why did you delete the character gallery pages?>..< *doki*! -SeNpAi-SaN 03:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) re:okie!thx anyway! >w< -SeNpAi-SaN 01:25, June 21, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia Editor If you logged in, you should have seen the new wikia editor that was suggested in community central. We can open the new editing option in wikia labs, what do you think? Should we try it out? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 01:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I've tested it for a while and it seems a pretty good new editing style but you should try it yourself i guess. Please check it out. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 02:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) One problem with the new editing style is that it's much slower loading. So not sure if it's good to use, [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 02:41, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright i'll use it for a while also. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:50, June 22, 2011 (UTC) After checking it and using the new wiki editing style, i noticed that it's really slower than the old one and we can't scroll it down. Most functions like going into source mode, adding pictures are a lot slower than before. So i think we better turn it off until some of the tweeks in it will be fixed till then i think it should be disabled though this is my opinion. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 15:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Higher Quality Thanks for uploading a new version of the thumbs up photo of Endou, i like seeing him do that :D Hahahaha :D (Endou looks much more better in GO) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 02:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank youuuuuu QuQ thank you for the present, it is truly beautiful. Lolita dresses certainly fit Gazell and Burn. <3 Tora means tiger. ROAR LIKE A TIGER BABY 19:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) hey ^_^ hey, i'm KazemaruShuuya10. just call me Fiona. I really love this wiki you made. Hey, do you have any facebook? I want to add you ^_^ Anyway, i'm sorry if i did somehing wrong on editing your wiki... Gomen~ KazemaruShuuya10 09:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 09:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC) inazuma eleven future unknow characters Sorry, but the trailer play games kanon clearly heard as he calls his fellow players by name, if not so take a good look in the video, kanon says these two sentences: kabuno-senpai and Shiratori-san so these are no longer strangers. User:Kenpachi025 Soyo Wind Step? Excuse me, but there seems to be a slight problem here. What will we do with these two pages: *Soyokaze Step *Soft Wind Step Both these pages look the same because they are the same. I suggest you [[Soyokaze Step|'delete the newly made one']] and [[Soft Wind Step|'rename the old']] to its Japanese name. Thank you... DarkSpark22 12:49, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Archive I'll achive my talk pag when it reaches 40 headings.... ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:27, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Picture Sorry! I didn't know that... Thank you for telling me off... GO - Endou's debut Genda Koujirou- Would Endou Mamoru's debut in the GO series be in Episode 5, where he appears as a "mysterious man" who was watching the match against Eito, or in Episode 7, where he actually introduces himself to the team? Treite 00:06, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat There's another new feature called the wikia chat, it's accesable through wikia labs, it's kinda slow but it's saves the space on talk pages mostly. What do you think? Should we activate it? ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Need help... Hi, I'm Sakuma-san (you can call me Kristie). Umm, one of my friend: Kazemaru Ichirouta, has a big problem with her user account and I think she got hacked by someone because she said that she can't use her password to sign in. Can you help? ♥¤Oº°‘¨☜♥☞¤ⓈⒶⓀⓊⓂⒶ~ⓈⒶⓃ¤☜♥☞¨‘°ºO¤♥¤ | <(") | ..♩.¸¸♬´¯`♬.¸¸¤ ⓉⒶⓁⓀ ⓅⒶⒼⒺ ¤¸¸.♬´¯`♬¸¸.♩.. 11:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) She did but she says it doesn't really work...I think one of the Wikia Contributors did (aka her younger sister...but she don't know yet) I think I can give you the account later on. At least, thanks for the help! ¤♥¤Oº°‘¨☜♥☞¤ⓈⒶⓀⓊⓂⒶ~ⓈⒶⓃ¤☜♥☞¨‘°ºO¤♥¤ | <(") | Thanks for Leaving a Message 12:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hissatsu Tactics ErzaTitaniaScarlet: Is it okay if I do pages for the Hissatsu Tactics? 18:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Wondering Hey Genda, do you think it would fine if I post the pictures of Kidou, Kazemaru, Fubuki, Fudou and Fuyuka in their 10 years older form that they posted on the Inazuma Eleven Strikers website? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) GO - God's Baton Would God's Baton (the music conductor-like orders/motions that Shindou gives out in matches) be classifed as a hissatsu technique or a hissatsu tactic? Or would it be something different? Treite 23:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight (Again) I was just wondering if we should ask for a spotlight this time? The requirement is 250 articles that aren't stubs and we've got and over 800 + articles. And also it would be good since Inazuma Eleven GO has started. What do you think? ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) We can ask through here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central_talk:Spotlights --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Though we should put an approrite photo for the spotlight at the same time we have to wait patiently for it. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Doubled Page Senbayama has two pages. http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Senbayama http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Senbayama_Junior_High Sorry again... I'm so sorry for what I've done. It will not happen again. ⓈⒶⓀⓊⓂⒶ~ⓈⒶⓃ 07:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Double Pages Someone made a new page of Kazemaru Ichirouta: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Kazemaru_Ichirouta Kazemaru ichirouta ⓈⒶⓀⓊⓂⒶ~ⓈⒶⓃ 07:52, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Pages...i think... Hi genda!hey...there's a duplicate of kaze-kun's page...should the people like dlt it or somethin?just askin...uh...also to report...someone said the bad f word on someones blog post...should i block or not?im just bored so i report stuff that's why...>w< =) -SeNpAi-SaN Click here to reply!>w< reply!:abt the comment...im pretty sure i fergot where the blog post wuz and stuff...either i fergot where it is or someone must've deleted it...>.< False information posted on a page The wikia user with IP 122.172.114.74 has posted on the fubuki page that he has married fuyuka. I don't think that such a thing is revealed yet. Uh..Another Report!>.< Hey...uh... is it alright if we delete the "Dora The Explorer" page? A random wikia contributor created that... So... Just wondering what I could help out with... Piisu!(peace) from, -SeNpAi-SaN Click here to reply! Have you...? Just wondering have you already asked for the spotlight? I think we're ready since we have 900+ pages and the requirement was actually pages that don't have 200 category stubs. At the same time we have a front page that links to most important pages. It would be nice if we finally had a spotlight for the first time. Though it would be good if we chose the pic in our spotlight too. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 12:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh....I'll try to ask.... I hope we can get spotlighted. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hey if you can do me a favor of putting Shindou Takuto and Tsurugi Kyousuke in the categories of kenshin users Sincerely, Narutosager